All-Star Western Vol 3 18
Supporting Characters: * * Blackburn * Villains: * Other Characters: * Mille * Locations: * :* Death's Doorstep :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Stormwatch, featuring Doctor Terrence 13 | Synopsis2 = Somewhere, a farmer rushes through the woods, attempting with some effort to escape from a monstrous humanoid swine. After stumbling briefly, he winds up with a chain noose around his neck, and hanged to death from a tree. Elsewhere, Dr. Terrence Thirteen arrives in the spiritualist community of , which he regards as a remnant of adherence to superstitious folly in a world that is well on the way to industrial advancement. Spiritualism, as far as Lily Dale is concerned, is a belief that the spirits of the dead have the ability and inclination to communicate with the living. Many of its population are mediums, who claim to be able to speak to those spirits through séances. Dr. Thirteen, has come, naturally, to debunk that way of thinking, and to solve a string of murders which are claimed to have been the work of a demonic beast. Noting the irony of his having been hired by spiritualists, Dr. Thirteen meets with Louise Skidmore, who informs him that the night before his arrival, another murder occurred. At the scene, Thirteen wonders why, given their beliefs, the townspeople have not attempted to contact the killer, since it is thought to be a ghost. Ms. Skidmore explains that they have been unable to get any response from the killer. She warns him to be wary of disparaging the townsfolk's beliefs, noting that while there are false mediums, she is not false. Left alone to his investigation, Thirteen discovers a set of tracks which he determines are most certainly those of a pig farmer. After making some inquiries, Thirteen learns that there is a nearby pig farm owned by a man named Thiessen. A devout and aggressive Christian, Thiessen refuses to simply turn himself in for murder. Still intent on reasoning with him, Dr. Thirteen points out that it must be aggravating for him, as a Christian, to see the town filling up with these spiritualists - perhaps so upsetting that he decided to ignore the commandment "Thou shalt not kill." Angrily, Thiessen becomes physically violent, but even at his great stature, he is no match for Thirteen's martial arts, learned from Master Wei in China. It is a simple enough matter after that to prove that Thiessen was the killer, and Thirteen gladly returns to Gotham City, where he has a brief meeting with his contemporary, Dr. Amadeus Arkham. While working on a method for identifying fingerprints, Thirteen is suddenly interrupted in his lab by a man calling himself Adam One - strange, since there was no way for the man to have got in. Grinning, Adam One offers Thirteen the chance to see that the supernatural that the doctor has spent his life debunking is quite real. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Louise Skidmore * * Villains: * Thiessen Other Characters: * Ben Locations: * :* Laona ::* Lily Dale * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}